


Attentive Bedside Manner

by hermioneclone



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief continuation of the June 2, 2014 episode interaction at General Hospital. Felix and Lucas continue their conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attentive Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when I had high hopes for this relationship. Who knows what could happen, this is a soap after all, but after this summer, I kind of think Felix deserves better. I guess Lucas wasn't the kind of character I wanted him to be.
> 
> Still, this was a fun fic to write and I wanted to share it still. :)

Felix peaked into Lucas’s room, partially to check if his mother had left and partially to make sure he wasn’t asleep. He didn’t want to disturb him if he was resting. But Lucas seemed at least somewhat conscious, shifting his head on the pillow as he looked around the room. Slowly, Felix opened the door, smiling as he poked his head in to check on the patient. “Hey,” he greeted softly.

Lucas’s mouth stretched into a smile that reached all the way up to his eyes, which crinkled around the edges. “Hey, yourself,” Lucas replied, his voice marginally less gruff than when they had spoken earlier.

Awkwardly, Felix made his way over to the bed, wringing his hands in nervous anticipation. “I just wanted to apologize for before. You’re mom was right, I was out of line…”

“Stop,” Lucas insisted. “Don’t worry about her, she’s just being overprotective because, well…”

“Her son just got shot?” Felix supplied.

“Something like that,” Lucas replied with a grin. “But trust me, two cute guys fighting over me…I gotta say, it was kinda hot.”

Felix ducked his head bashfully, feeling the heat rise to his face. “Thanks? I guess?”

“Definitely a compliment,” Lucas assured him.

Felix bit his lip, feeling flustered and not quite sure what to say. “I just hate the way he acts like he owns you, like he’s entitled to a relationship with you. I mean, get that the guy is hurt, it’s just…”

“He comes on a little strong,” Lucas agreed. “But I appreciate it. You sticking up for me. You didn’t have to, you know. I mean, we’ve already been on one date…”

“Well, it was one hell of a date. And you know you owe me a do-over once you’re sprung from this joint.”

“Of course,” Lucas replied. “Look. I’m tired of talking about Brad.”

“Oh?”

“Let’s hear about this fabulous date we are going to go on,” Lucas replied, shifting his hand so that the palm was facing upwards, an open offer. Smiling, Felix stepped forward, sliding their hands together, squeezing slightly and wondered if maybe, just maybe, they could have something real. That these feelings, this connection actually meant something for once.

One could only hope.


End file.
